1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of electronic connection devices, and particularly to a multifunctional electronic connection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, are widely used. Data cables are often used as electronic connection devices to connect the portable electronic devices to other electronic devices for transmitting data and electronic signals, or to connect the portable electronic devices to power supplies for recharging. However, when the data cables are frequently used, they are likely to become entangled with other objects or may be knotted, which causes an inconvenience to operations of the portable electronic devices and the data cables.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.